We Can
by OX Wind
Summary: Kelas Baekhyun kedatangan seorang murid baru, Oh Sehun yang dingin dan pelit bicara. Bergenggaman tangan secara tidak sadar saat pertemuan pertama mereka membuat seorang kakak kelas cemburu. - ChanBaek fic/School life/BL/Yaoi/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**WE CAN**

 **by** **OX** **Wind**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, and others**

 **Genre : School life, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All chara isn't mine, but the story is pure mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh ayolah, lemparkan bolanya padaku!"

"Ah, lihat! Si cupu itu memang benar-benar, astaga."

"Kabar baik! Band kita akan diundang untuk mengisi acara peresmian sebuah cafe baru di seberang jalan! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Apa kalian berkencan? Warna tas kalian sama. Oh, hahaha."

"Kurasa rok milikku terlalu panjang, sekarang aku jadi terlihat seperti seorang _nerd_. Huh."

"Hahaha, aku selalu lebih unggul darimu dasar payah! Apa yang kau bisa sih?"

"Sedang apa kau di depan toilet perempuan? Hoo, kau mengintip rupanya!"

"Yak! Pasti kau yang mengambil ikat rambut baruku, iya kan?!"

Berbagai seruan serta kegaduhan yang terjadi bisa dibilang termasuk rutinitas wajib di sana. Saling mengejek, melempar, bahkan kejar-kejaran di lorong. Beberapa siswa juga masih ada yang menikmati menu di kantin, bermain basket, dan bersemedi di dalam toilet. Oh. Jangan lupakan beberapa murid nakal yang sedang mengendap-endap ke arah tangga menuju atap, mencoba membolos walau sudah beberapa kali pernah ketahuan dan berakhir menjadi _cleaning service_ dadakan. Semua kegaduhan itu tidak akan berhenti kalau saja bel masuk tidak berteriak dengan kencangnya, memberi tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Mereka semua berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan mencoba untuk duduk dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang mendung, memberi kesan sejuk walau masih tak begitu kentara. Namun rupanya _'kesan sejuk'_ itu tidak dirasakan oleh seorang lelaki pendek- ehm, mungil itu. Dia sudah berlari dari depan gerbang sekolah menuju ke kelasnya yang— demi Tuhan! Itu sangat melelahkan dan kata sejuk sama sekali tidak dirasakannya. Sembari berlari, mulutnya komat-kamit menyumpah serapah pada si kepala sekolah yang sudah mengusulkan agar perpustakaan dipisahkan dari gedung sekolah. _"Uh, dasar kepala sekolah jelek. Kusumpahi nanti kepalamu yang sudah botak tambah botak!"_ Jadinya atas usul itu dibangunlah sebuah gedung kecil di sebelah gedung sekolah mereka untuk perpustakaan. Entah apa alasan kepala sekolah mengusulkan hal tersebut, tidak ada yang tau. Oke, lupakan permasalahan tentang perpustakaan karena hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari letak kelas untuk semester barunya. Kelas XI-7. Dia tentu saja bukan murid baru di Cosmic High School, tetapi sekolah mereka memang memiliki aturan yang akan menukar letak kelas setiap tahun dan letaknya tidak berurutan. Sungguh, sungguh dan sungguh tidak berguna disaat seperti ini. Peraturan itu, sekali lagi, dibuat oleh kepala sekolah mereka yang menyebalkan dan nyaris botak.

"XI-1, XI-2, XI-3... Eoh?" Tak sengaja retinanya menangkap sebuah bayangan di lorong tepat di belakangnya saat sedang membaca label kelas. "Y-yak, s-siapa itu?" Tak ada sahutan. "Aish, jangan bersembunyi!" Tetap tidak ada yang menyahut. Dia ini memang laki-laki, tapi kalau sudah membahas tentang setan, hantu, makhluk tak kasat mata dan teman seperjuangan mereka. Parno-nya akan meningkat langsung secara drastis. Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba saja muncul setan aneh seperti di Conjuring dan mencekiknya dari belakang? Atau seorang psikopat yang gila darah? -mana ada hal seperti itu di sekolah ini- Menuruti instingnya, lelaki mungil ini sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sambil tetap mencari letak kelasnya. Dari perkiraannya, bel masuk seharusnya sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Terlambat di hari pertama, bagus sekali. Tidak ada guru BP yang biasanya akan berkeliling untuk mengecek siswa pembolos atau yang terlambat. Itu sudah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadakannya dari lamunan singkat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, mencoba berbalik dan menutup mata rapat-rapat. Membuat orang di hadapannya mengernyit heran.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" Suara itu membuat si mungil— Baekhyun membuka sebelah matanya, disusul helaan napas panjang tanda kelegaannya.

"Oh, astaga ku kira kau makhluk itu."

"Makhluk apa?"

Sadar akan kekonyolannya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak membahas hal itu. "Tidak ada, lupakan saja. Sedang apa kau di sini? Kelas sudah dimulai daritadi." Dan mengatakan kalimat itu dengan santainya seakan tidak menyadari dirinya yang juga belum masuk kelas.

"Di mana kelas XI-7?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Kau di kelas XI-7? Kalau begitu kita sekelas. Aku juga sedang mencarinya." Balas Baekhyun berusaha ramah. "Oh ya, aku Baekhyun. Salam kenal, teman sekelas. Kau murid baru?"

"Hm." _Apa-apaan itu? Singkat dan sangat tidak jelas. Harusnya dia memperkenalkan diri juga kan? Baiklah, mungkin dia sedikit pemalu dan irit bicara. Dasar badannya saja yang tinggi, tapi tidak sopan sama sekali._ Baekhyun meracau dalam hati.

"Ah! Itu dia kelas kita." Tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan lelaki tinggi di belakangnya dengan sedikit berlari. Tidak menyadari bahwa di gedung di depan mereka, tepatnya gedung khusus untuk anak kelas XII. Seseorang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Senyum yang awalnya muncul saat melihat kebingungan si mungil, kini berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan tajam begitu genggaman tangan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya, Baekhyun." Han seonsaengnim berucap sembari memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Dia yang akan mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di jam pertama dan suatu keberuntungan karena guru yang satu ini tidak begitu suka memberi hukuman.

"Emm, y-ya. Tapi tadi aku ke perpustakaan dan komputer yang dipakai untuk menjadwal peminjaman buku rusak dan—"

"Dan kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucapan Baekhyun dipotong dengan pertanyaan untuk si murid baru yang terlambat bersamanya. Baekhyun berinisiatif menjawab, "Dia itu murid baru di kelas— Oh, Aku mengerti. Oke." Langsung mengunci mulutnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Han seonsaeng. Walau baik, terkadang dia bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan juga rupanya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, seonsaengnim. Maaf aku terlambat." Yang lebih tinggi berujar sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian berdua duduklah" Pekikan kecil dari beberapa siswi saat Sehun melewati mereka rupanya terdengar sang guru. "Dan jangan ada sesi perkenalan heboh kalian di jam pelajaran ini." Lalu berubah menjadi desahan kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ada satu lagi murid baru yang sedang di cekcoki peraturan sekolah. Tidak boleh melakukan ini, tidak boleh melakukan itu -blahblahblah- Cukup dengan mendengar saja sudah bisa membuatnya membayangkan betapa membosankan bersekolah di sini. Di sekolah lamanya dulu bahkan dia bebas membolos dan tidur sepanjang pelajaran tanpa mendapat teguran. Well, mungkin itu penyebab dia dipindahkan ke sekolah ini.

"Jadi begitu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, ya. Aku mendengarkanmu, dan aku sudah mengerti." _Semua perkataanmu bahkan memantul dari telinga kiriku ke udara secara langsung._

"Ingat, jangan membuat kekacauan atau kau akan mendapat hukuman sama seperti yang lain. Kau tau aku tidak akan sungkan padamu." Oh, ini pasti ulah ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi." Murid baru dengan kulit agak kecoklatan itu beranjak menuju pintu, membungkuk sebentar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah ke arah taman belakang, sedikit menengadah ke arah langit yang mulai menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air kecil. Dengan mata terpejam ia berucap, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu. Pasti."

Seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WE CAN**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Jongin, and others**

 **Genre : School life, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : All chara isn't mine, but the story is pure mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran sejarah adalah yang paling membosankan. Lebih parah daripada pelajaran matematika yang diharuskan untuk memahami rumus-rumus aneh dalam menyelesaikan soal-soal rumit. Semua kalimat panjang lebar yang keluar dari mulut guru wanita itu seolah mengambang, terombang-ambing di udara sebelum masuk ke telinga seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke luar jendela kelasnya. Atensinya ditujukan sebentar pada si guru yang masih sibuk dalam dunianya sendiri, kemudian beralih menatap sekeliling kelas. Ada beberapa siswa yang mulai menguap, namun masih berusaha fokus mendengarkan. Sedangkan yang lain? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. Mereka sudah menegakkan buku bacaan mereka di atas meja, berusaha menutupi wajah mereka dan mulai tidur.

Kembali pada si guru, tetap mengoceh terus menerus dengan pandangan lurus menatap ke arah buku sejarah mereka yang tebalnya -uh, hampir setara dengan sebuah ensiklopedia. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat orang-orang ingin muntah. Semakin banyak kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh si guru dalam penjelasannya, semakin besar pula rasa kantuk yang berusaha ditahannya. Suara cempreng itu lebih terdengar seperti sedang memberi lantunan lagu tidur di telinganya. Memutar bola matanya jengah, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja, dia mulai merebahkan kepalanya.

Tok Tok.

Suara pintu kelas XII-2 yang diketuk dari luar menghentikan ocehan Nam seonsaengnim tentang benda-benda bersejarah. Dia meletakkan bukunya di meja dan berseru, "Masuk." Yang disusul dengan kepala seseorang yang menyembul dari balik pintu. "Maaf, apa benar ini kelas XII-2 seonsaengnim?"

"Ya." Kening si guru berkerut sebentar ketika dia mulai memasuki kelas itu, namun setelahnya mengangguk paham. "Kau murid pindahan itu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sehingga baru datang sekarang, hm?"

Mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi yang diberikan dan pandangan kagum dari beberapa siswi, dengan santai dia menjawab, "Aku terlambat karena harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, omong-omong." Setengah berbohong. Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk bermalas-malasan di taman tadi.

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu. Dan juga lakukan perkenalan diri." Ujar guru itu malas.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu langsung menurut dan berdiri di tengah kelas. "Hai semua, aku Kim Jongin. Kuharap kita semua bisa berteman baik." Diiringi senyum andalannya, membuat beberapa siswi memekik gemas sedangkan para siswa hanya menghela napas malas.

"Ada satu lagi pangeran di kelas kita sekarang."

"Kulitnya sangat sexy~"

"Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Uh, tampan sekali~"

Jengah harus mendengar bisik-bisik yang diucapkan dengan cukup keras itu, Nam seonsaengnim akhirnya berniat menyuruh si murid baru untuk langsung duduk saja. "Kau duduklah di kursi kosong yang ada di depan— astaga Park Chanyeol!"

Seruan yang cukup keras itu, nyatanya berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan setengah nyawa yang masih melayang-layang. "Ya, seonsaengnim?"

Di depan kelas, Jongin yang masih berdiri terdiam dengan ekspresi bodohnya setelah melihat Chanyeol. _'Kebetulan macam apa ini?'_ batinnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol dengan seluruh kesadarannya yang baru saja kembali sempat terbengong-bengong sebentar saat bertatapan dengan Jongin yang nyaris memekik.

"Woah, Chanyeol!"

"Jongin?" Suaranya terdengar ragu. Yang ditanya langsung berlari dan pelukan pun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Mereka berputar-putar dan sesekali melompat kecil dengan Chanyeol yang sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melupakan seluruh penghuni kelas yang hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya dan Nam seonsaengnim yang hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi kelakuan dua siswanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku akan memilih piano saja." Baekhyun membuat keputusan akhir.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang ingin belajar gitar?" sahut Kyungsoo heran, pasalnya sebelum memulai kelas seni temannya itu menggebu-gebu mengatakan kalau dia sangat ingin belajar gitar. _"Cowok yang bisa main gitar itu keren."_ begitu katanya. Kyungsoo menampik pernyataan itu dengan keras. _"Teman di SMP ku dulu pandai main gitar, tapi dia suka mengupil sembarangan. Dan menurutmu dia itu keren, begitu? Iuh sekali Baek."_ Pada saat itu Baekhyun hanya bisa menunjukkan mimik jijiknya.

Kembali ketika kelas mereka memasuki ruang musik, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju grand piano. Sementara beberapa teman mereka masih sibuk memilih alat musik yang akan mereka pelajari. Termasuk Jongdae— sebenarnya anak itu lebih banyak membuang waktunya untuk menatap ke lapangan di bawah dari jendela dan sesekali tersenyum lebar seperti orang idiot sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak jadi saja. Aku kan tidak bisa main gitar sama sekali. Kudengar main gitar sepertinya cukup sulit, nanti kalau jari-jariku terluka bagaimana? Kulit tanganku jadi tidak lembut lagi bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" Baekhyun berujar sambil memainkan jari-jarinya dan bibir yang mengerucut mencoba dramatis.

What the—

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjambak helaian rambut cokelat itu lalu membenturkan kepala Baekhyun ke tembok terdekat. "Dengar Baek, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu belajar gitar. Kau sendiri yang ingin dan kenapa harus aku yang tanggung jawab?!"

Sedikit tersentak Baekhyun menjawab, "Uh, ya. Hanya bercanda kok, jangan marah ya, Soo. Hehe.." Ditanggapi dengan raut datar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, mana si muka tembok itu?" Pengalihan topik yang bagus. Karena Kyungsoo kini tampak mengedarkan pandangannya, sebelum menunjuk ke sudut ruangan dengan dagunya. "Itu. Sepertinya dia akan masuk dalam _list_ siswa populer."

"Yo!" Baekhyun menoleh cepat, lalu menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Jongdae, lihat!" Serunya cukup keras. "Apa?" Jongdae menoleh malas. Menatap gerombolan kecil para siswi yang menyaksikan Sehun -si muka tembok- bermain drum. Sesekali dia akan melempar _stick_ nya ke udara, bertingkah seperti seorang profesional.

"Keren! Woah, lihat itu!"

"Apa-apaan kau, aku bahkan bisa lebih keren darinya." Baekhyun mendelik pada Jongdae, Kyungsoo di sampingnya hanya berdehem malas.

"Kau bercanda. Keren? Cantik lebih cocok untukmu, Baek."

"Sial. Kemari kau, Kim Jongdae. Aku akan menjambak rambutmu sampai botak! Yak!" Dan mereka sempat kejar-mengejar hingga akhirnya bekerja sama untuk merusak aksi Sehun bersama-sama. Baekhyun yang merebut _stick_ dan memukulkan asal hingga terdengar bunyi yang begitu nyaring, dan Jongdae yang bergelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Aish, yak! Kalian sedang apa? Kalian merusak— Akh! Singkirkan kepalamu!" Sehun berusaha mendorong Jongdae menjauh dan menghentikan aksi 'brutal' Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang ini, kepalanya nyaris pecah kalau mengingat kelakuan absurd mereka.

"Niat latihan atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku akan latihan sendiri saja." Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan tingkah kedua orang itu, membuat Sehun mengucap syukur secara berlebihan.

Mengedikkan bahu acuh, Baekhyun berbalik kembali menghadap ke arah pianonya.

"Ayo kita latihan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kelas baru saja dibubarkan beberapa jam lebih cepat untuk hari ini. Lantaran semua guru termasuk kepala sekolah akan mengadakan rapat dadakan. Seolah tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun itu, semua murid bersorak senang dan bergegas merapikan buku dan alat-alat tulis mereka, bersiap pulang. Dan tidak sedikit yang berpikir untuk mampir sebentar ke cafe langganan mereka ataupun menghabiskan waktu di game center._

 _"Hei, Baekhyun!" Langkah si pemilik nama terhenti kala seseorang menyerukan namanya. Ketika berbalik, dia melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi dan berkulit putih setengah berlari menghampirinya._

 _"Kyuhyun sunbae? Ada apa?"_

 _"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu di perpustakaan lantai atas. Katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Kyuhyun disertai senyum jahilnya._

 _"Sesuatu yang penting apa? Siapa memangnya dia sunbae?" Baekhyun berujar bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah punya urusan apapun yang harus dibahas. Apalagi di sekolah._

 _"Temui saja, nanti kau juga akan tau." Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan dia mulai melangkah pelan, menjauh. "Semoga beruntung, Baek." Baekhyun berani bersumpah dia sempat melihat si sunbae itu menyeringai kecil._

 _Mau tidak mau sedikit perasaan tidak enak mulai merasukinya. Apa mungkin dia hanya dibohongi? Apa itu hanya akal-akalan sunbae iblis itu? Bisa jadi._

 _Baekhyun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya sebelum dia berbalik dan menatap tangga menuju lantai atas. Perpustakaan ada di lantai 4, itu berarti 2 lantai lagi dari sini. Menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk naik dan memastikan saja. Lagipula kalau itu tidak benar, dia bisa langsung cepat pulang, kan?_

 _Semakin dekat dengan perpustakaan, Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibirnya cemas. Kelas-kelas sudah kosong dan lorong sangat sepi. Tidak banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang karena kebanyakan sudah pulang sejak tadi. Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan, Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan sebelum membuka pintu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau fakta kalau kau tidak berubah dari dulu."

"Kau bicara seolah kau sudah banyak berubah saja."

Setelahnya tawa terdengar dari dua orang siswa yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Jongin dan Chanyeol. Membolos setelah pelajaran pertama setelah guru mereka keluar dari kelas.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau pindah lagi? Membuat masalah baru?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai menutup mata.

"Enak saja. Sejak SMP aku memang sering pindah sekolah. Kita pertama kali berkenalan juga kelas satu SMA. Masalah kepindahan kali ini.. aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Tapi sebuah keberuntungan karena sekolah yang dipilih untukku adalah sekolah ini." Jongin membalas santai.

"Karena kau bertemu kembali denganku yang begitu tampan ini? Iya kan?" Ucapan Chanyeol dihadiahi pukulan keras di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu dasar brengsek! Walaupun itu juga salah satu alasannya. Yang terpenting.. aku baru mengetahui kalau aku satu sekolah dengannya kembali." Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Siapa? Gadis incaranmu?"

"Gadis? Hahaha.. baiklah katakan saja begitu."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang musik saja?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Untuk apa?

"Ayolah, nanti kau juga akan tau." Chanyeol langsung menarik tangannya agar ikut beranjak.

.

.

.

Langkah mereka berdua dibuat sepelan mungkin, terkadang berjinjit kecil saat melewati beberapa kelas. Jongin menyesali keputusannya yang mau-mau saja ikut dengan si tiang idiot ini. Sekarang dia seperti tertular idiotnya.

"Ah, itu mereka. Sstt, jangan berisik." Chanyeol mengintip sedikit dari jendela besar di ruang musik.

"Aku hanya diam saja daritadi, kalau kau lupa." Jongin ikut menjulurkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam. Tidak ada guru yang mengawas. Menaikkan alisnya bingung, dia bertanya tanpa menoleh. "Kenapa tidak ada guru?"

"Kudengar guru musik mereka berhalangan hadir. Jadi, mereka diberi kegiatan bermusik bebas." Jongin baru tau ada hal seperti itu. Lagipula, apanya yang menarik dari acara mengintip kelas lain? Jongin kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dengan malas, sebelum tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Di sana, osok itu.. masih sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Masih tetap terlihat imut dan begitu cantik. Senyumannya...

"Siapa bocah itu? Beraninya dia memegang tangan Baekhyunku." Chanyeol mendesis membuat Jongin meliriknya sekilas. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut sebentar menatap Jongin, "Kalau Baekhyun tentu saja kenal." Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ketiga orang yang sedang asik tertawa dan sesekali akan saling melayangkan pukulan sementara seorang lagi melerai malas. "Yang tidak aku kenal itu hanya si bocah berkulit pucat— Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?!" Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung saja membawa kakinya melangkah menerobos masuk ke dalam kelas.

Mengabaikan tatapan heran dan pekikan dari beberapa siswi di sana -yang termasuk 'penggemar' atau 'fans' Chanyeol karena dia cukup populer- atas kehadiran secara tiba-tibanya. Kakinya tetap berjalan lurus menuju ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung. Begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat, lengan panjangnya langsung menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan mendekap tubuh itu erat. Pekikan tertahan sempat mendominasi di ruangan itu. Baekhyun yang baru sadar akan keterkejutannya langsung berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh. _Apa-apaan dia itu?_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Mana yang sakit? Apa rambutmu ada yang rontok?" Dengan seenak jidatnya Chanyeol langsung memegang kepala Baekhyun dengan niat berusaha untuk memeriksa setiap helai rambutnya.

"Ish, hentikan. Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tangan Chanyeol ditepisnya dengan cepat.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menjambak rambut Baekhyunku? Berani sekali kau." Mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun, dia menunjuk Jongdae —orang yang katanya menjambak Baekhyunnya- sementara si pelaku menatapnya super datar.

"Dia bahkan lebih sering menjambak rambutku. Kami hanya bercanda. Berlebihan sekali." Karena hal sesepele itu dia sampai berteriak dan menerobos masuk? Kekanakan sekali, begitu pikir mereka.

"Jangan menyakiti Baekhyunku!" Ucapnya sambil kembali memeluk dan mengecup singkat pipi si mungil Baekhyun, menciptakan semburat merah muda tipis bagi yang dikecup.

"Oppa, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan si cerewet ini? Kenapa kau begitu perhatian kepadanya? Bahkan terkadang terlihat sangat berlebihan di mataku." Salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun, Se Kyung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kami? Tentu saja kami—"

"Teman. Apalagi yang kau harapkan?" Jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun sontak membuat lelaki tinggi di sampingnya mendelik tak terima.

"Sempat terpikir olehku mungkin kalian.. berpacaran? Tapi untungnya tidak." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh, tidak menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya sedang menelan ludah gugup. Ketika mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, matanya bertatapan dengan lelaki berkulit tan yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu.

Jongin yang sedikit tersentak dan membulatkan matanya, dan Baekhyun yang merasa tidak asing dengan sosok yang ditatapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

Menurut kalian cerita ini gimana? Kok menurut aku yg nulis sendiri, kayaknya gak nyambung sama sekali ya? '-' wks. Jujur, ini kali pertama aku bikin ff berchapter. Kebanyakan di file tempat cerita yg pernah aku buat itu oneshoot dan rata" fluff. Jujur lagi, aku gak terlalu bisa bikin konflik apalagi yg berat". Bisanya itu cuma fluff kayak yg udh aku bilang tadi. Aku juga masih terbilang amatiran dalam buat ff. Kalo menurut kalian ini gak bagus ya bakal aku hapus dan diganti sama ff baru yg rada" fluff aja. Ntar kalo banyak yg gasuka + ceritanya tambah aneh kan susah. :'v oke, sekian cuap-cuapnya..

.

.

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
